


Died, Everyday Waiting

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pre-Scratch Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you</i>
  <br/>
  <i>For a thousand years</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'll love you for a thousand more</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or, the beforus trolls do romance and heartbreak. unrelated canon-verse short-fics, based on prompt words, that will be updated sporadically, perhaps. each chapter is self-contained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. letter ;; mituna/latula

01\. letter

Latula finds the note before she finds Mituna, sitting on their shared couch in the lap of a very worn Fiduspawn plush. It’s folded over once, and her name is printed on the outside in large block letters, Mituna’s precise handwriting neater than usual. 

She tilts her head and slides her rad shades up into her hair, nestling them against her horns; it’s hard to read his favored red ink with the red tinted lenses over her eyes. 

_Tules,_

_I hope you read this before you find me, as a warning. Brace yourself. I tried to warn you, tried to warn all of you, but it’s just like you guys to scoff. It hurts a little, that you wouldn’t believe me, but I suppose it’s no different from all the other times you’d pet me on the head and remind me to chill._

_I know better than that. We’re in danger, and I’m the only one who can do something about it. And I’m doing it for all of you, because we’ve suffered enough in this shithole of a game, but mostly I’m doing it for you. Because I pity you so hard, I wouldn’t be able to bear it if you got hurt and I didn’t do something to prevent it when I could._

_I hope I don’t end up too much of a burden, whatever becomes of me. If I even survive it. Don’t forget about me, if I don’t._

_Flushed for you always._

_Mituna Captor_

Her gloved hand shakes, and before she can re-read the note, before she can understand, her matesprit’s scream rattles his home planet. From the window, she sees a too-bright blast of red and blue lightening, blindingly fervent, before everything goes still.


	2. sticks and stones ;; damara, rufioh/horuss

02\. sticks and stones

Damara collapsed under the shade of an old, molding tree, pulled her knees to her chest, and held herself tightly in an attempt to stop the shaking. She had, with her own eyes, seen the reality that Rufioh was trying so hard to deny, to hide from her. Him and Horuss, in the midst of passion that could only be red, red, flushed like cherries and her favorite lipstick, rolling on the very pallet that she and Rufioh had once consummated their pity upon.

Meenah was right. It wasn’t deception, trying to get under Damara’s skin; she knew of the adultery and, perhaps, so did all of the others. Were they all hiding this from her, conspiring with Rufioh and Horuss, in order to get a laugh in at her expense?

She slapped herself on the thigh in an attempt to regain control of herself, to stop her sobs. There was nothing good to come out of self-deprecation, especially not when she was the only person she could trust anymore. 

Damara reached for her throat and snapped the chain that once held an anime locket, Rufioh’s gift to her, around her neck. She tossed the offensive token on the ground and stood, then for good measure she pressed in into the soil with the sole of her boot. It was over.


	3. mother ;; kankri♦porrim

03\. mother 

There was no singular concept that Kankri had been faced with in his lifetime that offended him nearly as much as culling. He remembered clearly the day in his schoolfeed when the subject first came up, the sugarcoated definition he’d read off his husktop. Even more clear in his mind was the fateful moment when the drones arrived at his hivestep and took him away from Crabdad, to the massive hive of an equally massive indigoblood.

It was, in large part, the reason why Kankri was so put-off by Porrim. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, because in truth she was one of his best companions, but she was smothering in a way that was greater than ordinary friendship, or even moirallegiance. His feelings were confusing and very nearly unjustifiable, until he’d witnessed the events of his post-scratch life and understood.

Sometimes Kankri even found himself thinking he hated Porrim, her nagging and her comments and her touches especially, when she would pat his hair down or smooth a wrinkle out of his clothes. He was nine sweeps old, he lost Crabdad at the tender young age of three, and he did not need a lusus. He did not need _her_.

But of course, he did.


End file.
